


【影日】球场之上

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 高一春高之后影山和日向短暂交往过，却在高二初夏IH预选后冷战分手。多年之后分别在职业联赛队中再见。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	【影日】球场之上

**Author's Note:**

> *HQ379衍生  
> 

日向回来了，影山是最后一个知道的。日向加入MSBY了，他还是在自己俱乐部的发布会才上知道的。乌野的怪人组合连续闯入春高三年，眼花缭乱的快攻在当时的高中排球圈里小有名气。所以日向从巴西修炼回来顺利加入V league的豪强MSBY这一消息也在体育圈引起了一定的话题。

作为曾经的搭档，影山在某次赛后例行发布会上被台下好事的记者问起这位老队友近况。台下的闪光灯猛然对准他，他不得不用手稍微挡住些光亮，仿佛要遮住心里的隐秘事又或是他一瞬间的慌乱。

他按下了面前话筒的按钮，刺耳的蜂鸣声恍惚间让他想起了高二的初夏的蝉鸣。“日向是很优秀的排球选手，”多年面对媒体的经验让他迅速稳定下来，“相信他会灵活用沙滩排球的经验，快速适应回室内场地。”说罢便点头示意自己回答结束。滴水不漏，提问的记者悻悻然坐下了。

**  
影山飞雄和日向翔阳曾在高二刚开始的那个春天短暂地交往过。  
两个排球单细胞在一起之后生活也没有什么不同，依然是相互较劲地晨练、午间练习、放学后训练、自主训练。二传手依然会为自己已经蜕变的诱饵攻手十指向上，细致又耐心的托着成百上千个球，小个子拦网手也会一次一次助跑起跳，不知疲倦的练习着极限球路。

“再来一球！”小个子退出左侧边线之外，俯身半蹲着做好助跑前的准备，崭新的排球鞋的底面和体育馆的木地板摩擦出令影山心颤的声响。他细瘦的脚踝却意外的灵活有力，瞬间调整步伐，在三米线处划过一道残影，清脆的扣球声在体育馆回荡。  
影山给日向做肌肉放松时反复揉捏过他的腿，纤细却结实。就算是经常穿着短裤，日向的皮肤还是白得透明，随着手指施力会留下红印，轻微的搔刮也会留下浅浅红痕。影山一直很迷恋手指尖划过日向腿部肌肉的光滑触感。

“我也好想学影山学长和日向学长的速攻啊！”场边观摩的一年级生发出感慨。  
“想都不要想，”月岛拿起宝矿力水瓶小口的啜着，“那对怪人。”说起来那对怪人搭档，是不是最近亲密得有点儿恶心？月岛暗自想着，不管是球场上还是球场下，影山的视线像被锁定了一样盯着日向，像纪录片里狮子锁定猎物一样。

场上无间的搭档却不一定是无间的伴侣，球场上的互不服输换到情场上却可能水土不服，两个满脑子排球的单细胞当时却不明白这个道理。两个人只是心照不宣地在午休时无人的操场，晚上自主训练后空荡荡的体育馆依赖着本能在对方身上发泄着高中生过剩地精力和荷尔蒙，接吻像在互相撕咬，纠缠的肢体在相互磕碰，毫无浪漫可言。至于喜欢是什么，两个人却从没能好好地坐下来谈一谈。

青年人的情爱来势汹汹，却戛然而止。在春高老兵复活的乌野却在IH预选中落败，巨大的落差让队内的气氛降至冰点。没有致命失误，但缺少如东峰前辈一样的核心王牌，下一届新生未培养起来的情况下再次面对如欧台一样的伊达工业还是太艰难了。一年级新生不敢说话，小武老师尝试着安慰大家，但影山脸上的黑色愈来愈浓。  
“国王陛下，”月岛调侃着，“您要是不吃就不要来打搅臣民们用饭的兴致了。”  
“小月你别这样！”山口急忙尝试挽回局面，但影山已经起身而出，并且拉上了少见的一言不发的日向，朝着居酒屋的门外走去。

时值六月，初夏的蝉鸣不绝于耳，透过树叶洒下的光斑一晃一晃扰得人心烦。影山手踹兜靠在树干上，盯着地面，又抬起头盯着日向。  
“比赛输了。”  
“是。”  
“我们都输了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不喜欢输。”  
“我也不喜欢——”日向话还没说完。  
“明天开始我就要去青年队集训了。”影山逃避一样看向远方的居民楼，蝉鸣声几乎让他头疼欲裂。“我还是只想专注于排球。”  
日向瞳孔一震，很快消化了影山的言外之意。“好。”他补充到，“你还真是自说自话，随你。”说罢便潇洒地一个转身走回居酒屋，留下一个人靠着树干发呆的影山。

我做错了么？比赛输掉不就是因为不够专心？这样明明是对我们两个，对乌野都好。十六岁的影山飞雄离开球场，大脑能负担的思考有限，他不明白。  
跨过队友界限两个多月，似乎他连“喜欢”是什么还没搞明白。大脑单纯地做着加减法，去年没有和日向交往，进全国了，今年和日向交往，比赛输了，那就一切重置，比赛总归能赢回来。

他不知道日向后来的表情，等他回到居酒屋日向已经从后门离开了。球场上他们依然是默契无间的搭档，自主训练也丝毫未少。只是除了同队的二传手和攻手这层关系以外，日向再不属于他了。

此后日向表现得仿佛他们之间的越界感情从未出现过一般，依然活跃着队里的氛围，不知疲倦地助跑、起跳与扣球，奋不顾身的飞身鱼跃。仅有的不同就是庆祝得分时的击掌不会再有偷偷地十指相握，影山看猎物般的视线再得不到小野兽挑衅地回敬罢了。  
心思敏感的谷地曾经问过日向他们之间是不是发生了什么，他一边拖地一边注意地听着，然而日向笑了笑也就不了了之。没有人在这场冷战中先低头。  
也好，这不就是他自己所期望的结局么？终于能全身心回归排球了……不是么？那这本该被排球塞满的心，又怎么会空落落的。

**  
2018-2019 赛季，Schweiden Adlers 主场对阵MSBY 黑狼队的比赛将在仙台市体育馆举办。随着赛期临近，影山开始少有的躁动不安，哪怕是奥运会首秀前夜他都不曾如此慌乱。虽然教练和队友并没能看出他的异常，他却深感不妙。像石英钟表每跳一针，针尖微妙的颤动。

从乌野毕业后影山和日向仅有的联系只剩下乌野排球部的Line群组，私聊对话框再无单独消息。后来他从山口那里得知日向回国了，还不小心说漏嘴日向给他们都带了巴西的伴手礼。

只有我没有。迟钝如影山也意识到了这个事实。高二夏天的蝉鸣，树影投落的光斑，日向低头转身离去的背影，在影山记忆中仍十分鲜明。

所谓近乡情怯，高中时搞不懂的四字成语如今他却有所领会，不过此乡非彼乡。等他回过神来他已经站在MSBY更衣室门外了。潜意识过来是做什么？开诚公布地谈谈？谈什么？这时刻在记忆里，阔别三年的声音哼着小曲，猛然撞进他的耳朵，已躲闪不及。

“你今天的胃，应该没问题吧？”他索性率先开口。  
日向推开卫生间门的右手一顿，他垂在身侧的左手微微攥紧，深呼吸调整情绪，猛地转身，“我，不会在比赛前拉肚子了。”日向昂着头回答。面前的小野兽张牙舞爪凸显着存在感。

日向的头发剪短了，和在群里传的那些傻兮兮的巴西照片上一样。橙色的短发被黑狼队纯黑色的外套衬托得更加耀眼，和记忆中穿着乌野队服的日向有些许重叠，依然像一颗恒星吸引着影山全部目光。

眼前的日向很难和八年前在厕所门口初遇的，穿着绿色衣服的，看起来瘦弱不堪，精致易碎的小个子联系在一起。身高172.2cm，体重65kg，指高250cm，扣球高度350cm，拦网高度330cm，日向归国后在MSBY官网上的球员信息他已烂熟于心。体格上变化巨大，而不变的则是眼神中凛冽的战意。

“这是理所当然的吧，呆子。”影山就算脑内翻云覆雨，开口仍然未泄露半分。

不服输，这是刻在他们骨子里的。

是对手时如此，队友时如此，恋人时也如此，哪怕此刻已经重回普通朋友多年，依然如此。或许连普通朋友都算不上吧，自己可没拿到日向买的伴手礼。

“小飞雄~不要来挑衅我家的攻手。”宫侑从MSBY更衣室走出来，熟稔地搭上日向的肩膀。

是谁在挑衅？影山腹诽。宫前辈话语中的“我家的攻手”格外的刺耳，搭在日向肩膀上的手也格外的碍眼。

“我并没找茬，是他先挑事的。”影山是不会承认是自己不自知地走到比赛对手更衣室前来堵人的。

然而后来像商量好一样一起出现的队友们并没有给他和他的小野兽独处的机会，走廊里吵吵闹闹，如果此刻有记者在一定不会放过这些顶尖运动员的叙旧（卖傻）的场面。日向依然是人群中的中心，看来被这颗恒星的引力吸引的不止是影山自己。而失落的影山错过了处在人群中却不时向他瞟过来的炽烈的目光。

助理教练们闻声过来掌控过于热闹的局面，把各自的队员带回更衣室修整，毕竟Schweiden Adlers和MSBY都是V league的强豪队伍，丝毫不能掉以轻心。

再回到熟悉的仙台体育场，观众席仍然被黑色和橘色占据，不过不再是乌野的应援色而分别是MSBY和Schweiden Adlers 的代表色。由于此场比赛有宫城县出身的三名明星球员出场，上座率比以往高出许多。

这是自从八年前那场初中的对决以后第一场正式的较量，赛前影山心里的焦躁不安此刻都化成了斗志，多年的大赛经验让他对自我情绪管理得十分完美。

闭眼，深呼吸。头顶的射灯，观众的欢呼声，此刻在他脑中被自动过滤，只剩下面前9*18的长方形场地。

但是，对面场地上那颗恒星，此刻却更加耀眼，仿佛所有的聚光灯汇聚于此。

列队，上前与对手握手致意。明明做过千百次的动作此刻却在他眼中像慢动作。日向和他的背号在各自队里都是老幺，轮到他们的时候已经是队伍的最后了。

记得写英文作文时学过“last but not least”，影山想着此刻怕是再贴切不过了。日向的手掌比记忆中大了一圈，也厚实了一些，掌心的茧子细细密密，磨得他的手掌酥酥麻麻。两个人不自觉地靠近，比正常隔网握手的距离短了半个身位。隔着网看日向有种奇妙的陌生感，他的眸子闪闪发亮。接着影山感觉到日向圆润的指尖调皮地在他腕线以上，柔软的内臂上蹭了一下，影山顿时觉得自己下腹一阵邪火。他不可置信的低头看了看日向修剪完美，保养得当的食指，又抬头怒视，要不是还在场上恐怕熟悉的“呆子”就要骂出来了。而始作俑者和他不安分的手指一样，朝他调皮地笑了笑，食指继续挑逗着影山无防备的手腕内侧。

“咳咳。”日向身后的MSBY二传手宫侑装模作样咳嗽两声，打断了这全国直播的超长时间握手和你来我往的眼神交锋。

哨响。随着影山一记发球得分，这场乌野众人期待的堪比梦之队全明星的比赛拉开序幕。下一记刁钻的瞄准外角的强力旋转球被MSBY后排自由人勉强接起，在前排的日向用一个漂亮的背传和宫侑打了个快节奏速攻，晃开了Schweiden的三名拦网手。日向肆意地笑着，和宫侑跳起来撞胸口来庆祝，撞得两个人都龇牙咧嘴，佐久早投来嫌弃的目光。MSBY得分，顺利轮转，日向来到前排中间位置，得意地看着影山，仿佛指望他夸一句“好二传”，然而这是绝不可能的，影山用眼神回敬。

畅快。

两队都是以进攻见长的球队，且实力非常接近，分数一直咬得很紧。木兔和牛岛自不必说，颇沉的力道让每一球都很难被直接接起，而佐久早和昼神福郎都是技巧多变的主攻手。星海和日向则都是胜任全场的全能型球员，两个小个子球员都有着不亚于190cm高球员的身体素质，且因为更长的滞空更而具灵活性。而被誉为高中最强二传的两位，影山飞雄和宫侑也有着花样繁多的战略与谋划，巧妙地处理着每一个托球，指挥着各自的精兵强将。

两队分别用28-26， 29-31结束了前两盘的比赛。赛场的气氛空前高涨，刺激着职业运动员每一根神经，所有感官都被打磨得无比敏锐。是的，包括影山从开场就被撩起的下腹部的邪火。高二那个初夏所有的旖旎情事像是一个世纪那么远，而初尝性事到提起裤子两不相欠又过去得太快。好比刚啃咬了一口鲜甜的苹果，就被整个收回。不曾尝过也罢，得而复失则是他自己结下的孽果。日向光滑皮肤留下的触感还残留在他的手腕上，一如当然小个子攻手光滑纤细的腿调皮地探进他T恤下摆，盘在他的腰侧，随着他的律动而摆动着。  
影山拿起一瓶矿泉水浇在自己头上，接过队医助理递过来的毛巾胡乱地擦拭着。本就为了方便留的中分刘海此时乱翘着，丝毫不在意此刻的形象被全国直播。另外半场的小个子接应被队友拥抱着做圆阵，搭在他肩上的、扶在他腰际的手却又给他刚消下去点儿的火焰添了一把柴。

不过场下的情绪再丰富，踏进这四方天地的瞬间影山总能拿出一贯的高水准，赛场的白线就是一道分界线，球场上球场下再明白不过。

要说最熟悉的队友作为对手如何，没人能比影山飞雄和日向翔阳更有发言权。就如影山的假动作很难骗过日向，日向的虚晃一枪也很难撼动影山的拦网。没人比影山更了解如何使用日向这个武器库，毕竟是他自己一点一点扩充起来的。宽度、高度、速度，千变万化，是他的得意之作。

但他所了解的球场上的日向却是三年前的诱饵日向，而不是沙排场上修炼两年的全能忍者日向。新鲜而刺激，就算隔着球网日向也能给影山带来无与伦比的畅快体验。原来他可以原地“咚”起跳了，原来他的一传已经可以预判这么准了，原来他的上手传球也可以配合队友打快攻，原来他除了攻手还有这么多可能。

时隔多年，他又一次沉醉在“日向翔阳震惊时间”。

第三盘比赛，MSBY以微弱优势27-25取得胜利，日向的贴边极限直线球打在自由人手臂上飞出场外得分。不过Schweiden的队员并没有很失落，这是一场势均力敌，酣畅淋漓的较量。

比赛有客观的分数就总有输赢，重要的永远是下一场。而人生的赛场，得失在人心，却错过了就不再有。十六岁的影山飞雄不明白，二十一岁的影山飞雄却想明白了。眼前的恒星仍在旋转着，而他渴望着靠着万有引力场和他相伴而行。

他盯着日向的眼神此刻已毫无遮掩，穿透了球网，炙热而迫切。赛后例行致谢活动结束之后他只想马上穿过半个球场把那颗跃动的太阳拥入怀中。他的太阳眼神亮晶晶，像刚拿到糖果的孩子。他踮起脚尖对着宫侑小声说了些什么，骤然拉近的距离让影山警铃大作。他差一丁点就掀开球网冲去MSBY那一侧抢人了，那颗橙子却笑嘻嘻地钻过网子来影山这侧和星海、牛岛打招呼。接着没有预兆地抓起影山的手腕，在队友的惊异之中从球员通道快速离去。

砰，砰，砰。球员通道挤满了记者和工作人员，但此刻他却能听到自己的心脏在胸腔猛烈地跳动。仿佛找回了球场上无视掉周遭环境只专注于打球的绝对集中力，只专于眼前的橙色短发小个子（相对于他自己而言的小个子）。他盯着他头顶的发旋，刚剧烈运动完发梢还带着汗滴，随着跑动被甩落，配着闪光灯晶莹剔透。微微汗湿的运动服贴在他的后背上，美好的背部肌肉线条隐约可见。他的血液继续流向下腹部，比赛中打磨的无比敏锐的对身体的感知时刻提醒着他身体的变化。他强行克制住在人群中把他抵在墙壁上亲吻来宣示主权的冲动。

日向转身闪进楼梯间，沉重的消防门合上的刹那影山便一把圈住眼前的人，紧拥在怀。认输？刚刚比赛已经输了，但没关系，他现在要认的是自己五年前的错。  
“我——对不——你怎——”想开口的事太多，不知道应该先道歉还是先问问日向近况。  
日向噗嗤一声笑出来，头抵在影山胸口，笑声闷闷的。

“如果你要对高二那年IH预选之后的事道歉，那没必要。”日向抬头看着他，眼睛大而闪亮，长长的睫毛扑闪着，右手从影山的怀抱中挣脱，大方地摆了摆，“这场比赛就算抵消了。”

影山的自白被堵住了，他实在想不出来还能说什么。

“不过影山君你当时可真够独裁的，又以为输了比赛都是自己的责任么？自顾自的就得出谈恋爱影响打球的结论，一点儿我的想法都不肯听。当然了，我当时也在气头上也懒得理你，想想你可能过段时间就想明白了。”日向倒豆子一般把憋在心里许多年的怨气一股脑说出来，“要不是本大爷我足够了解你，没把你打一顿就算不错的。什么专心于排球，都是借口，都、是、借、口！”他一边说着一边用手狠狠地一下一下地戳着影山的胸口，虽然戳得很痛但影山也生生地受着。

“我当时就想着如果你不开口道歉，潇洒如小爷我绝对不先服软。”日向不给影山喘息的时机，“我看你当时根本就没明白喜欢是什么意思！我，日向翔阳，世界上最喜欢的事就是打排球，最喜欢的人就是影山飞雄，事和人完全不一样，怎么就冲突了，怎么就只能二选一了？”他现在变成弹影山脑门儿，中分的发型和偏高的发际线让日向弹起来非常顺手，怎奈排球选手如影山一般不用头接球，也就自然没有铁头功，很快脑门儿中央便起了一个红色肿包。日向噼里啪啦盖过来的指责和敲打让他烦躁许久的脑袋获得了些许清明。

但这下影山真的吃痛了。

“你的眼神根本藏不住——唔——”影山一把抓住日向今天犯上作乱数次的右手，一个翻身把他压在冰冷的墙面上，用他能想到的最快的方法堵住了他的唇。宫城已经十一月了，楼梯间里并没有暖气，刚比赛完的两个人身上的热气也已经散去的差不多了。长袖运动外套贴在黏糊糊的皮肤上，头发上沾着汗滴也软趴趴地贴在头顶。唯有彼此间炽热的呼吸是极暖的。唇齿相碰，哪怕是隔了五年也能准确找到最舒服的角度，他们像在极寒地带互相索取温暖与光明的旅行者。

日向双手捧住面前前男友的脸，强行拉开他们之间的距离，而影山对于离开眼前的唯一热源十分不满，几欲欺身再来。日向一个滑步拉开距离，继续拉着影山的手向楼上跑去。

“诶呀影山君也不想感冒的吧，我们，去……去我们黑狼更衣室。”日向不敢看着影山说出了后半句，但红的发亮的耳尖出卖了他。

“那你队友——”影山终于得到机会说话了。

“宫——宫前辈说他会帮我们搞定的！”日向三步跨作两步，从楼梯间探出头确认走廊上没人注意他们，“他说大概能有二十分钟。”，牵着他的穿着白色Schweiden队服的前男友闪进MSBY空无一人的休息室。

影山则再度掌握主动权，哐当一声把他曾经的攻手抵在更衣柜的铁门上接吻，不过还是好心地拿左手护住他的后脑。影山的性器早已高昂，许久未上岗的小兄弟已经硬得发烫。赛后旺盛的肾上腺素还未褪去，过渡分泌的激素让二人很快进入被情欲熏染的状态。影山顺着日向的耳朵往下一寸寸亲吻着，这里今天被宫前辈碰过，腰部那里被其他队友搂过……只有这里，他一把褪下日向的运动短裤，是只有他触碰过的。

他重新亲吻着日向的唇，右手轻车熟路地抚上日向已经挺翘的性器，哪怕是隔了五年，天才二传手也不会忘了曾经恋人最受用的幅度和频率。多巴胺冲上大脑，日向仿佛如置云端。接着他便感觉到自己被整个抱起翻了个身，趴在冰凉的铁板上，后穴大开。羞耻感此刻已不复存在。“快，快点儿——”他催促着，生怕有队友回来。

汗液与体液混合，粘腻又湿润，影山熟练地开拓着，并时不时刺激一下日向的前列腺，十足的玩味。谁叫他今天开赛前不知深浅的来挑衅自己，自己点燃的火就得自己负责到底。上肢触感冰凉，后穴却觉得火热，面前的铁皮柜上还贴着MSBY的标志，种种互不相容的感觉混在在一起，日向被影山指奸到高潮。影山抹了一把日向的温热浊液，混着凉丝丝的汗液涂抹在他的后庭，再不想忍受的肉柱一个挺深进入了许久未观赏的花园。

日向的内壁紧致到仿佛是他们在器材室胡乱做爱的第一次，那次谁都不得要领而死不认输，最后差点儿弄得两败俱伤没办法参加第二天的训练。

影山不敢马上律动起来，生怕自己马上缴械。没有日向的五年里他不是没有自我纾解过，可这怎么能比得过眼前自己朝思暮想的人。

撑过了最初的紧致之后影山逐渐找回感觉，开始律动起来。铁皮柜被撞击得发出清脆的声响，同时还伴有和地面滋滋啦啦的摩擦声，回荡在更衣室内。半开放的环境让二人的感官格外敏锐，日向仿佛能感受到影山柱身上每一处狰狞的血管与自己肠壁的摩擦。低头看着自己仍然穿着的21号MSBY黑色队服，上面已经因为刚才的高潮而变得乱糟糟。

“日向——”影山粗重的呼吸响在日向耳畔，“我想好好看看你——”说着便要把他翻个身。

“诶——你个呆子先出来再翻！”日向制止了影山胡闹的举动。影山不情愿地从温热的甬道中退出，坐在柜子中间的长凳上。日向面对着他跨坐下来，右手小心地扶住柱身，一寸寸坐下去。

“呲——”影山这家伙几年没见，不光个子长了，小兄弟的尺寸也长了吧！日向吃痛。影山心疼的吻上他的唇，不过小野兽却并不需要同情。他双手向后撑在影山的膝盖上，自己找好受力点自顾自地享受起来。

要说十六岁的情事满是不认输和强撑。一个痛地龇牙咧嘴，另一个的小兄弟也不怎么舒服。成年之后他们到今天才终于食髓知味，认识到这也是人生乐事。运动天赋满级的日向自然对于这种运动也很有天分，有意地让影山的柱身摩擦着自己的肠壁凸起。影山看着眼前的日向，明亮的圆眼睛微闭，刘海散乱地黏在额头上，面色潮红，唇间时不时溢出舒服的哼声。谁也不会想到刚刚还在球场上存在感满点的小野兽陷于春情会是如此令人发狂。

他托住日向饱满的臀部，让他的腿环在自己腰侧，维持着插入的姿势起身再次让日向背靠更衣柜。冰凉的表面和后背猛然接触让日向一个机灵又喷射出来，这次把影山白色的阿德勒运动服搞得一团糟，至于一会儿发布会怎么办他还没想好，也不想去想。眼前是他失而复得的珍宝。

他加快了自己的频率，日向的后背一下一下地撞击着柜门，哐啷哐啷的声音仿佛大声宣告着此处有不可告人的春情秘事。日向觉得自己要散架了，整场奔跑的双腿依然脱力，腰部又毫无支撑，一阵一阵的高潮更是让他的大脑也完全放空无法思考。

“影山——你——慢点儿——”他在撞击的间歇一个字一个字的说出口，这个该死的体力怪物。

日向差点儿睡死过去，这般消耗精神力的情事是他前所未及的。好在更衣室自带淋浴，影山抱着已经快散架的日向在小板凳上坐好，一手拿着淋浴喷头，另外一手温柔的揉搓着柔软的橙色卷发。也就只有这个时候这颗永远吵闹的橙子才会有片刻安静，任人摆布。

“你要不要考虑来阿德勒啊？”影山迫不及待的想和全新升级的日向搭档。

“才——不要。”日向仍带着不应期特有的甜腻的尾音，刺得影山心痒痒的。

“但——”日向继续说着，眼睛迷迷糊糊地不想睁开，“我们可以一起住。”他勾住影山的脖子，在他的脖子上细细密密地落下数个吻痕。

“一会儿还有新闻发布会！你个呆子！”

“嘻嘻，我知道，我让宫前辈去你们更衣室给你拿换洗衣服了，我做事，保证万无一失。”

眼前的日向信誓旦旦，而影山除了信他别无它法。

“宫前辈——”影山察觉到他的名字今天出现的频率有点儿高，压抑住的醋意又翻上来了。

“你以为谁都和你一样什么都看不出来啊？我身边所有人都看得出来我还喜欢你，你也还喜欢我啊，呆子！”说着日向便用力下压影山的头，和自己脑袋来了个清脆撞击。

影山有点儿发懵，面对日向突如其来的表白手足无措。扭捏的样子让日向暗暗发笑，刚刚那个把他折腾到昏天黑地的职业运动员现在却像个小孩子一样笨拙。

“喏，礼物给你。“一切收拾妥当后日向摸索着自己的运动包，从中掏出一个包装精美的布艺袋子。影山疑惑的接过来，从里面拿出来一个石雕，刻着自己不认识的南美图腾。

“据说这个神庙很灵的！我可是排了好久的队才领到的护身符。”

原来自己也有礼物，不过影山不管南美洲的神灵能不能负责到半个地球以外的日本，他只要有这颗恒星相伴，一路前行便足矣。

**  
（后续）  
在Schweiden Adlers和MSBY赛后采访上，当影山在被问到和日向相关的话题的时候，影山习惯性的日向ボゲ就要脱口而出，他马上意识到，改成了日向さん。规规矩矩穿好的长袖运动服拉链拉至最上端，遮住了日向造成的痕迹，但脑门的红肿却无处遁形。窘迫的样子让日向看一次录像就爆笑一次，影山只能爆锤在沙发上笑傻了的恋人的脑袋，嘴上却只能骂着日向ボゲ，无可奈何。


End file.
